This invention relates generally to scoring tables for use at sporting events by game personnel such as a timekeeper, a statistician, and a scorer.
More particularly, the invention relates to scoring tables of the type having a front panel section for supporting the front portion of the table and rear legs adapted to support the rear portion of the table.
Prior scoring tables of this type are typically adapted to be either free-standing, to enable the personnel to work at the table while sitting on chairs, or to be at least partially supported on bleachers, to enable the personnel to work at the table while sitting on the bleachers. The rear legs of bleacher-mounted scoring tables are adapted to rest on and support the rear portion of the table from either the first or second bleacher seat while the front section rests on either the floor or a bleacher seat forwardly of the rear legs.
One prior known scoring table is adapted to be convertible between free-standing and bleacher-mounted. In this instance, the rear legs sized to normally rest on the floor and are adapted to be removed, folded, or otherwise moved to an "out of the way" position such as extending laterally along the back of the front section, and additional "adapter" leg supports are secured to the table for supporting the rear portion of the table top on a seat of the bleachers.
Such prior convertible scoring tables require additional parts, usually supplied in a kit, including the adapter legs and typically fastening hardware such as nuts and bolts to secure the added supports to the table.
Unfortunately, these additional parts must be stored and may be lost when not installed onto the table. And converting one of these prior tables between bleacher-mounted and free-standing typically requires tools and the aid of, for example, maintenance personnel.
To reduce the space needed for storage of the scoring table, the rear legs of the scoring table and the rear portion of the table top are often adapted to fold into a storage position. For example, the legs may be adapted to fold into a position along the back of the front section and the rear portion of the table top may be adapted to fold downwardly adjacent and rearwardly of the folded legs. As a result, the overall width of the scoring table is substantially reduced.
In such collapsible scoring tables, however, the adapter legs of prior convertible tables must typically be removed from the table before the table can be folded and put into storage, and the supports and associated hardware must then be transported separately between the storage area and the location where the table is to be setup.
Thus, there is a need for a scoring table that is easily converted between free-standing and bleacher-mounted without the need for additional adapter supports, and that is also quickly and easily collapsible for storage.